otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:What Must Be Done
AM Arbi: June 14th 11:54 PM Unknown Area of Tartarus Alexe and Kit have been climbing the side of a large rocky mountain for about forty five minutes now. They haven't been talking that much since they've both focusing on not falling and getting to the top, all Alexe has said to Kit is that he needs to show him something important at the very top. The scenery in Tartarus has changed dramatically since the last time the Twins were here. Even though this is all deep underground there appears to be a night sky full of blue stars now with constellations that Kit has never seen without a moon in sight. Looking down Kit can see a forest far down from where they came from but because it's dark he can't see very far. AM Arbi: Alexe: He reaches up and checks how sturdy the rocks are ahead before continuing up the mountain, it's taken them a while to scale the mountain mainly because of him getting tired. AM Omniance: Kit: He's a few feet higher up the cliff face than Alexe, so he suddenly swings the right side of his body away from the rock as he holds onto an outcropping with his left hand and keeps his feet anchored into a small crevice, hanging off the side of the cliff so he can look around. He turns and looks down into the dark forest below, then up at the stars, holding his right hand up towards them as his fingers seem to trace the stars in strange beautiful sky. It doesn't look like he's even exerting himself much climbing at Alexe's pace. He lowers his hand as he looks to Alexe as he reaches the same height, he wonders what's so important that they'd have to climb a mountain to get to it. AM Arbi: Alexe: After another minute of climbing he catches up to Kit and slows down to take a breather, he's clearly exerting himself. While taking the short break he looks Kit over and notices that he seems fine with all this climbing. Your stamina never ceases to amaze me. He takes out a small towel and wipes away his sweat. AM Omniance: Kit: He looks upwards a little, towards the top. I'd have thought that you could just hulk-leap to the top. He smiles slightly, looking back to Alexe. He's obviously joking. AM Arbi: While Alexe is resting Kit notices what looks like a pathway near the other side of the mountain that leads towards the top, not a road but a much easier way to have gotten up here. AM Omniance: Kit: He looks around for a moment and spots the path. His eyes trace an easier way up the Cliffside that looks like it leads almost to the top. I see an easier route. He hangs off of the cliff-face like he did before and points to it, closing one eye. Over there... You see it? AM Arbi: Alexe: He walks up beside Kit and looks over towards the path, he doesn't looks surprised when he sees it. The natives sometimes use that route. It's best we don't confront any of them right now. He looks back at Kit. Not all of them are friendly towards humans. AM Omniance: Kit: He smirks. So afraid of a fight that you'd rather climb? He looks from the path to Alexe. AM Arbi: Alexe: He sits back down on a nearby boulder. It's not the fight I'm afraid of... It's hurting someone and regretting my choice. He takes out his canteen and takes a drink. The natives here are very much like humans, they're not the same mindless monsters we once fought before. AM Omniance: Kit: He narrows his eyes a little, and his smirk fades. But they're still just that, monsters... So why would it matter? AM Arbi: Alexe: He thinks for a moment before he shakes his head slowly. No, I wouldn't call them monsters... I've seen the real monsters and they don't live here. AM Omniance: Kit: He doesn't seem convinced. Is that why we're here? AM Arbi: Alexe: It's part of the reason. He looks up at him. AM Omniance: Kit: He lets out a quiet sigh, and looks away from Alexe. AM Arbi: Alexe: He goes quiet for a moment before taking another drink of water. I've already spoken to Justus and he agrees with me. We're not to become hostile towards the natives here, not yet at least. Before Kit can respond he continues talking. He's also the one that asked me to bring you out here. AM | Edited 3:29:13 AM Omniance: Kit: He looks down for a moment and crosses his arms over his chest. If he doesn't want conflict, then I respect his judgment. He's far wiser than me. He looks at Alexe, he seems a little calmer knowing that Justus thinks the creatures here might be more than just monsters. ...But I still don't understand. Why does he think I needed to see this? AM Arbi: Alexe: ...After Christopher's betrayal we've all noticed your increased aggressive behavior. They're afraid his heinous acts may have clouded your mind. AM Omniance: Kit: I've done what needed to be done. There's even been instances where I was too kind, and a greater punishment would've saved lives. AM Arbi: Alexe: He stands back up and walks up to the rocky wall before he starts climbing again. Tell me about these instances. AM Omniance: Kit: He lets out a sigh. There was a boy, maybe a Witch. He not only entered into a pact with a demon, but he then prevented me from vanquishing the devil. It went on to cause greater destruction, killing his father and another's parents. I only blinded him as punishment... Had I just killed him, things would've been different... The second time was a monster, whose mother holds sway over much of where I live. Had I just killed him it would've left her vulnerable for a time, but since he was no typical devil I saw no reason to. He shakes his head. The third instance was a boy so profaned to his core that I could barely stand to be in his presence, the one that crafted those trinkets Mr. Murdoc asked us to investigate, before we were... Called to headquarters. He goes quiet for a moment. But he seemed intent on helping several people, but he was also the one that absconded if the demon in the first instance and saved him... However he seemed intent on helping, even saving another's life, -selflessly. So even when I had the chance to fight him... I let him go. He narrows his eyes. Who knows what he's doing now. AM Arbi: Alexe: It's rather difficult to judge someone at first glance, wouldn't you agree? AM Omniance: Kit: Impossible. He starts climbing up after Alexe again, his pause to remember things that have happened in the passed four years causing him to stop without realizing it. AM Arbi: Alexe: If you were to encounter these people again, would the result be any different? AM Omniance: Kit: He catches up to Alexe. I would kill them. He keeps climbing without pause, moving slightly ahead of Alexe. AM Arbi: Alexe: What of the "monsters" here in Tartarus? Had Justus not said anything would you kill them as well? AM Omniance: Kit: If they attacked me, I don't see why I wouldn't. He stops and looks back at Alexe. AM Arbi: Alexe: He surprisingly catches up to Kit and even passes him when he stops to look down at him. It doesn't look like he's having any trouble at all holding his own weight up as he scales the mountain and reaches the top before him. AM Omniance: Kit: He climbs up the rest of the way and pulls himself to the top. AM Arbi: Justus: He's standing beside Alexe looking out towards the other side of Tartarus. It sounds like they're speaking but Kit isn't able to hear any of it as he finishes climbing over the cliff. He turns around as he hears Kit getting up. Ah, nice of you to join us. AM Omniance: Kit: He seems a little surprised to see him. He looks back down the mountain and then back to the older man. I didn't expect to find you here. AM Arbi: Justus: Life is full of surprises isn't it? He walks up towards him. The two of you are living proof of this, even among La Paloma you two are unique. The burning touch was quite the surprise, I never saw anything like it. AM Omniance: Kit: He shakes his head a little, still confused. ...What is all of this about, Father? I... I don't understand why we're here. AM Arbi: Justus: He glances down at Alexe who walks up beside him before looking back at Kit. How do I word this... I'm scared for everyone around you, Kit. He walks away from the two of them. It should be quite obvious why. AM Omniance: Kit: He looks to Alexe for a moment. I won't let what happened, ever happen again. AM Arbi: Alexe: He looks back at Kit. We're all still shaken up after what happened but we can't let his actions change who we are. They did all those horrible things so you could become vengeful, they want you to become an executioner just like them... Justus: He's standing a few feet away from them, looking away while they're speaking. AM Omniance: Kit: I don't care what they want. I care about what needs to be done. He looks at Alexe. We were put here to save lives, the miracles we're capable of serve no other purpose. AM Arbi: Justus: The Carmondies also believe they are saving lives by killing those that commit sin. He looks back at Kit. AM Omniance: Kit: I'm nothing like them. Even though he says that, there's an obvious look of uncertainty on his face now. They murder people who have done nothing. AM Arbi: Alexe: He sighs. Sinful or not, murder is not so easily justified. Justus: What a question. When can we decide if it's okay to take someone's life away? Three strikes and they're out, some people think it's that easy. He looks forward again towards the cliff facing the other side of the mountain. I have one more assignment for you, Kit. AM Omniance: Kit: He looks down, he hasn't really listened to, or even reported to La Paloma itself for a while. After a moment he looks back up. I'm prepared for anything. AM Arbi: Justus: Last year a young man murdered five of his friends and left a sixth paralyzed. There have been numerous reports from people all over Los Angeles that they saw him again. The last reported sighting came from Downtown LA. I want you to go there and find him. AM Omniance: Kit: One of the Vera twins. He looks at Alexe, then back to Justus. It was all over the news for a week. AM Arbi: Justus: Ah, yes. The Vera Twins... Our last report from Alexe deemed them safe but as we all know people can change, for better or worse. Alexe: He looks down slightly. AM Omniance: Kit: We could've done something about them... Just look at what happened with Leo. A zero tolerance policy would've saved a lot of people a lot of heartache. AM Arbi: Justus: I trust you'll do the right thing, Kit. AM Omniance: Kit: He looks down. ...I'll do what must be done, Father. He looks back up to him and takes a few steps towards him, walking until he can see the other side of the mountain. AM Arbi: There's a massive beautiful castle far out in the distance. There appears to be a large lake in front of it that reflects the structure's beauty alongside the reflection of all the stars in the night sky. AM Omniance: Kit: He pauses in silent wonder, contemplating how a place like this can exist in a world so close to Hell, after a moment the sight seems to bother him and he looks away. I'll be in L.A. by morning... His eyes dart around as he looks at the ground and turns away from Justus. ...He's likely with his brother or his old friend, and I know how to find them... He looks to Alexe, then away from him. Is there anything else? AM Arbi: Justus continues to silently stare off into the night sky without saying anything, Alexe doing the same. A soft breeze blows past all of them during the silence. This part of Tartarus feels so strangely similar to Earth but at the same time there's so many different things here. AM Omniance: Kit: He speaks softly. It was good to see you again Father. He feels the breeze flow around him, it's calming and comforting. After a moment of silence he looks back to the two of them, then away as he starts walking back, content with climbing back down alone. AM Omniance: Meanwhile... Lucas: He's laying on a large table, face down, shirtless. ...This will help? Right? The Prince: It will keep the creature from overwhelming you until we can find a way to stop it. He's looking down at Lucas. Lucas: You're going to stop it right? Adam: He's holding an old-fashioned pen with a golden tip, tracing ornate shapes into Lucas's back. It almost looks like he's cutting into his skin as the black metallic liquid flows into him. The Prince: That was part of our agreement, was it not? You do what I command, and I give you room and board, whilst a way is found to save your soul. Lucas: He nods slowly. Will I stop blacking out? The Prince: Only time will tell. He looks to Adam. From the corner of his eye Lucas and see Adam shaking his head slowly. Lucas: He wakes up to the sound of the phone ringing. He looks over at the alarm clock on the side of the bed, it says 8:43. He gets out of bed and carefully runs over to the phone. It's so dark in their apartment not with all of the black out curtains that it makes it difficult to tell what time it is without a clock. He picks up the phone. Hello? He clears his throat and rubs his eye, looking to Yuri to see if he's awake. Murdoc: Lucas? It's Murdoc. Lucas: ...Hey. What's up Detective? Murdoc: Someone was poking around looking for you and Odie. I trust the guy, he's one of the good ones, but I thought you might want to know he's coming your way. Lucas: He yawns. ...Who? Murdoc: Dunno who he is. Just a kid that helps me on a case every once in a while, has powers like you guys do, dangerous when he needs to be. I'm not sure why he's looking for you, but I thought you might want a heads up. Lucas: He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Great... Alright, thanks Murdoc... I'll umm... Tell the others. Murdoc: Later Lucas. Lucas: Seeya. He hangs up the phone and leans against the wall, letting out a long sigh. AM Arbi: Ricky: He's laying down beside Lucas with the covers still over him. It doesn't look like the phone ringing even woke him up, which isn't surprising since it's also his day off so he's sleeping in like he normally does. AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks to Yuri, then the phone rings again. He lets out an annoyed gasp and picks it up. Hello? Odie: Hey Murdoc called, there's a guy looking for us. Lucas: ...Yeah, I just got off the phone with him. Odie: Oh, cool... Anyway, if he shows up and attacks you guys, smoke him, alright? Guy is like a ninja kung-fu master or something. Anyway I have to get back to work. Seeya. He hangs up. Lucas: He lets out a long sigh and hangs up the phone, walking over to the kitchen to make breakfast. AM Arbi: Yuri: He's at the table eating cereal, though the bowl is almost empty at this point. He watches his brother walk up to the fridge. Hey. AM Omniance: Lucas: That was Odie and Murdoc, they both said that a ninja is probably coming to kill us. He pulls out a few bagels from the fridge and puts them into the toaster. AM | Edited 6:39:49 AM Arbi: Yuri: He picks up his bowl and drinks the rest of the sugary milk inside while Lucas is talking. Does he have a katana like Odie? AM Omniance: Lucas: Said he practiced Kung-Fu, I think that's Japanese, Katanas are from China or something. He grabs the butter from the fridge. AM Arbi: Yuri: Right... He isn't sure himself so he keeps quiet about the whole Chinese and Japanese thing. You got any plans today? AM Omniance: Lucas: Work? But after hearing that a ninja is going to show up I already feel like I'm done with the day, so I'm going to call in sick. AM Arbi: Yuri: He gets up and puts his bowl in the sink. You're actually gonna call in sick because of a ninja? AM Omniance: Lucas: Well you're here and I've been working the passed two days. I thought we could... Sorta spend the day together I guess... He realizes that they can't really do that since Yuri can't go out into the sun. ...I don't know. AM Arbi: Yuri: He walks up to one of the curtains in the living room and opens it, looking outside. It's supposed to be pretty cloudy today. He looks back at him. Where did you want to go? AM Omniance: Lucas: He shrugs. There's a pier down in Santa Monica that has an arcade, a carnival, some good places to eat. I've never been there, but hearing Odie talk about it the other day... He shrugs again. Sounded kinda fun, you know? AM Arbi: Yuri: That does sound like fun but I can't go to carnival. He hops over the couch and sits down. There's too many people there, someone might recognize me. He turns the TV on. AM Omniance: Lucas: ...Right. He looks down. ...Right. The toaster dings and grabs his bagel. We could just rent a bunch of games? AM Arbi: Yuri: How about we go see a movie? AM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah, that'd be fun. You know any good movies to see? He takes a bite of his bagel. AM | Edited 7:11:20 AM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs. ...I haven't heard of any of the new movies. What is there? AM Omniance: Lucas: Titan A.E. looked good. He takes another bite. AM Arbi: Yuri: Sounds cool. When do you wanna go? AM | Edited 7:17:44 AM Omniance: Lucas: Before noon? No one will be there so you should be able to show my face in public without too many problems. AM Arbi: Yuri: You think Nemo has anymore of those bandanas? I could really use one of those... AM Omniance: Lucas: He just stares at Yuri for a second, his mood souring. ...I guess you'll have to ask him if he shows up. He turns away and grabs the other half of his bagel, buttering it. AM Arbi: Yuri: Is he ever gonna show up? AM | Edited 7:23:32 AM Omniance: Lucas: Since I'm the objective of his life's work or something, I'm sure he'll be here by day's end. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to talk to you like he did with Ricky. He seems bent on manipulating everyone close to me, while he hammers these insane dreams into my head. AM Arbi: Yuri: Did he try talking to Odie? He starts flipping through the channels. AM Omniance: Lucas: Odie said he's run into him in the past, so I'm sure he will. He shakes his head, then pauses. He hasn't talked to you yet, has he? AM Arbi: Yuri: I think he's too scared to talk to me. He stops on a strange Dominos commercial full of black people. AM Omniance: Lucas: Too scared? AM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah, the last time he saw me I was summoning warlocks and druids and stabbing everyone in the back. Why wouldn't he be scared of me? The commercial disturbs him and he changes the channel. AM Omniance: Lucas: He didn't seem too scared when he helped Maria try to kill us. AM Arbi: Yuri: She didn't though, she got in a fight with the Prince. He looks back at him. You okay? AM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs and turns and looks at Yuri, his eyes are glowing blue. Why would I be okay with anything that's happening around me?! You killed and bunch of fucking people, Odie's back into town turning my boyfriend into a god-forsaken Zombie. Everything is falling apart and I'm losing my mind! How am I supposed to be okay!? AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks back at Lucas and sighs after a moment. You're right... AM Omniance: Lucas: ...I'm right? What's that even supposed to mean? AM Arbi: Yuri: You're right. I did kill a lot of people, and all of them were my friends. He gets off the couch and walks up to him. Now I'm a wanted criminal and I can't show my face anymore without someone calling the police. I'm ruining your chances of having a normal life by hiding out here... AM Omniance: Lucas: I lost the chance to have a normal life when our parents kicked us out onto the street. His chest starts to glow blue. I don't get to keep anything I want because I'm constantly breaking my back trying to keep everything from being blown completely out of proportion. I'm sick of it. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks confused when he sees the blue light coming from his shirt. Why is your chest glowing blue?... AM Omniance: Lucas: He pauses. ...What? He looks down at his chest as the glow fades. He suddenly looks like he doesn't know what's going on. ...What the hell? He palms his chest and rubs it a few times. ...What the hell was that? His tone has quickly changed from angry to terrified. AM Arbi: Yuri: Your eyes were glowing blue too... AM Omniance: Lucas: He turns and grabs the toaster, looking into the reflection. ...No-no... He looks up and around. ...He did this... To me. He looks back to Yuri. AM Arbi: Yuri: Nemo?... AM Omniance: Lucas: Who else? He's... Infected me with something. Doing some ritual, like he did to Ricky... He puts his hand to his forehead. AM Arbi: Yuri: I thought he could only do that to Ricky because of the tattoos. AM Omniance: Lucas: Maybe he's found a way to do that to me... I don't know... He sits down on the floor, against the counter. He's just trying to drive me insane... AM Arbi: Yuri: He grabs a chair and sits down in front of him. You gotta keep fighting it. AM Omniance: Lucas: I didn't mean those things I said... I... I'm glad you're back... I'm just... I can't handle this... What's happening to me?... He mumbles quietly. I don't understand... AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down, unsure of what to say to him now. AM Omniance: Lucas: He clears his throat. Let's umm... Let's just go to the movies... He looks up at Yuri. We can have a real day to ourselves... Just once... He smiles a little. Like we used to. AM Arbi: Yuri: First the ninja and now your eyes turning blue... He shakes his head. You're staying home today. He stands up and walks over to his inflatable bed and the large bag beside it, quickly changing into his jeans and another shirt. You should be safe with Ricky here... AM Omniance: Lucas: He watches Yuri get dressed. ...Where are you goin? AM Arbi: Yuri: He puts his new hoodie on that Odie bought him. I'm going for a walk. He zips it up and heads for the door. AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks back to bed and stands up, walking back over to it and laying down next to Ricky, pushing up close to him.